


Or Something

by RyunnKazan



Series: Inspired by Commercials Fics [2]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, based off a freaking panera bread commercial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-05
Updated: 2016-11-05
Packaged: 2018-08-29 03:50:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8474266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RyunnKazan/pseuds/RyunnKazan
Summary: “ I was just going to grab a sandwich or something.”
“One does not graduate from college “or something dearest”.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [this](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8kgahYzbbzI&index=4&list=PLvzipe-VlSy2WxVVreQ9XWeQ-revblgbu) commercial

Inspired by that Medical Student Panera Bread Commercial

-.-.-.-.-

Belle lunched over her books and notes, eyes burning and stomach growling, having eaten the snack she had made before setting up her study area hours ago. Granny’s Dinner blessedly stayed open well into the night but Belle stayed so glued to her notes that getting up to order takeout seemed like such a waste of energy.

She was in her senior year of the community college just outside of Storybrooke and just a week away from graduating and earning her associates degree in Library Science.

Though the library was hers and hers alone, Belle wanted to add to Snow White’s idea of normalizing Storybrooke by going about the normal and legal way of obtaining the means to run the sleepy library. To do that meant getting up every other day to drive the hour-long journey to the college and take the required classes. She had been doing so well, but her final grades would set the library’s future in stone and she would obtain her associates even at the cost of a full night’s sleep.

And apparently, if her stomach could talk, a full meal.

Just as she was entering the land of nod, something warm and rough brushed against her neck and she nearly jumped out of her chair.

“Easy.” Rumplestiltskin’s familiar drawl soothed. “I’m sorry dear, I didn’t mean to scare you.”

“No, no it’s okay.” She watched him limp around the kitchen table, laying two bags from Granny’s takeout away from her notes.

“Oh Rumple.” Belle cried. “You shouldn’t have! I was just going to grab a sandwich or something.”

Rumple brought out some plates before leaning over and kissing her forehead.

“One does not graduate from college “or something dearest”. You deserve a five-course meal, but we’ll just have to make due with burgers and fries until your finals end.” He began to unpack the food while she cleared away her notes.

“You don’t need to work so hard Belle. You’re guaranteed that job with or without a degree.”

Belle gave him a sharp look.

“I just mean that there’s no one in this or any realm who’s more qualified than you.” He stated as he portioned out the fries on each plate. “You’re passionate, can speak three languages, and you look amazing in anything.”

Belle snorted over her ice tea. “Yes, librarian dress code calls for wide-rimmed glasses and high-collared shirts with ankle-length skirts.”

He chuckled and took a nibble at his burger. “In all seriousness Belle, you’re going to do great. But you can’t be skipping meals or deprive yourself of sleep. “

Belle laid down her burger and took Rumple’s hand. “I know love I just...” Belle grimaced. “There’s so many more opportunities for women in this realm. I just want to give something back here I couldn’t in our world.”

“Belle,” Rumple reassured. “You smile and the world becomes a better place.”

Belle smiled and gave his hand a gentle squeeze. It astounded her how supportive he was of everything she did.

“How about we wrap these burgers up and head to bed?” she suggested lowly.

One of Rumple’s eyebrows arched. “Are we going straight to sleep or are we…” he ran a thumb over her palm. “furthering your education?”

Belle rose, hand still intertwined with her husband’s. “I think you’re overdue for some instruction, Mr. Gold.”

“Then by all means.”

With that, books and notes were abandoned for the night, but the couple upstairs had no qualms about taking the night off for some one-on-one instruction.

-,-,-,-,-

Wow I’m feeling sappy tonight XP. Oh, well. We need a wee bit of sap with this ship.


End file.
